Looney Puffs/Tropes/Characters
Bugs Bunny Voiced by: Joe Alaskey * Alliterative Name: Bugs B'''unny. * '''Badass Adorable: '''Taken Up to Eleven due to his Powerpuffed design. * '''Breaking the Fourth Wall: '''Being a ''Looney Tunes ''character, he does this frequently. * '''Bunnies for Cuteness: '''His design makes him this. * '''Catch-Phrase: '''Just like in the original shorts, he has these: ** "Eh, (munches carrot) what's up, doc?" ** "Of course you realize, this means war!" ** "Ain't I a stinker?" ** "I knew I shoulda taken that left turn at Albuquerque..." * '''Civilized Animal * Deadpan Snarker: 'He is just as snarky as in the original shorts. * '''Duck Season, Rabbit Season: '''In the few episodes where he and Daffy do this classic shtick with Elmer Fudd. * '''Expressive Ears: '''Just like Wile E. Coyote and Lola Bunny, his ears would often move to correspond with his emotions. * '''Eyebrow Waggle: '''Whenever he's about to play a trick on the villain without him knowing. * '''Karma Houdini: '''Several times. * '''Karmic Trickster: '''He strikes whenever a villain or rival pushes him beyond the line. * '''Meaningful Name: '"Bugs" as in annoy, not insect. * 'Official Couple: '''With Lola Bunny. * '''Pet the Dog: '''He has his moments. * '''The Protagonist: '''He is the main Looney Tune of ''Looney Puffs. * '''Rascally Rabbit * Righteous Rabbit * Screwy Squirrel: '''More like Screwy Rabbit. Just like in the cartoons, he regularly messes with his foes. * '''Species Surname: '''Take a wild guess at what his last name is... * '''Street Smart * "Take That!" Kiss: '''One of his ways of harassing his enemies is by kissing them. * '''Talking Animal * The Trickster * Troll * Vitrolic Best Buds: 'Some episodes feature him and Daffy as these, before this was expanded onto ''The Looney Tunes Show. * '''Wholesome Crossdresser Lola Bunny Voiced by: Tara Strong * Action Girl: 'While slightly different from her ''Space Jam ''counterpart, she is still capable of kicking ass. * '''Adaptational Personality Change: '''While she still retains her seriousness, she is more plucky and adventurous. * '''Badass Adorable: '''One example is the episode ''"Polar Lola", where she fends off several polar bears. * 'Berserk Button: '''Just like in ''Space Jam, she does not like being referred to as "doll". * 'Bunnies for Cuteness: '''Her design makes her this. * '''Composite Character: '''She happens to be a mix of her ''Space Jam ''counterpart and Babs Bunny of ''Tiny Toon Adventures, along with a hint of her ''TLTS ''personality thrown in. * '''Distaff Counterpart: '''To Bugs Bunny. * '''Ears as Hair: '''She wears her ears in a scrunchie. * '''Everyone Loves Blondes: '''She is Bugs' girlfriend. * '''Rascally Rabbit: '''Although much less than Bugs. * '''Righteous Rabbit * Species Surname: '''Her last name is "Bunny". Daffy Duck Voiced by: Joe Alaskey * '''Acrophobic Bird: In his early shorts, he had the ability to fly (as actual ducks are able to do), but like his later self, he has no ability to. * Alliterative Name: Daffy D'''uck. * '''Badass Adorable: Not to the extent to Bugs, but it's there. * Butt-Monkey: To a lesser extent to Wile E. Coyote. * Breaking the Fourth Wall: When paired with Aside Glance. * Catch-Phrase: ** "You're despicable." ** "Woo-hoo-hoo-woo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" * Composite Character: His personalities of being the screwball in his early shorts and being the selfish and greedy in later shorts are combined in this show. * Deadpan Snarker: Far more than Bugs. * The Deuteragonist: Second main character in the series. * Duck Season, Rabbit Season: In episodes when paired with Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd. * Everyone Has Standards: This incarnation still has Daffy having a hatred for Bugs, but he would never go far in upstaging him. * Jerk with a Heart of Gold: He's with his moments. * Karma Houdini: Mostly in his solo shorts. * Meaningful Name: Wacky minded and eccentric, why else would he be called Daffy? * Species Surname: '''Daffy '''Duck. * Vitriolic Best Buds: With Bugs, they're marking their territory and facing off. Porky Pig Voiced by: Tom Kenny * Adaptational Dye-Job: 'His skin is now pink instead of a pale human skin-like color. * '''Alliterative Name: P'orky 'P'ig. * 'Beware the Nice Ones: '''At times. * '''Butt-Monkey: '''Usually in the episodes where he's paired with Daffy Duck. * '''Catch-Phrase: '"Tha-th-th-tha-th-th-that's all, folks!". However, it's only used at the end of a few episodes where he appears in. * '''The Comically Serious: '''In the Daffy/Porky episodes. * '''Deadpan Snarker: '''Especially when paired with Daffy. * '''The Everyman * Half-Dressed Cartoon Animal: '''He ''doesn't ''wear any pants. * '''Hyper-Competent Sidekick: '''To Daffy Duck. * '''Only Sane Man * Porky Pig Pronunciation: 'He stutters all the time. * '''Running Gag: '''Some jokes throughout the series involve his stuttering issue. * '''Species Surname: '''Just like most ''Looney Tunes ''characters. * '''That's All, Folks!: '''He stutters his famous catchphrase at the end of some episodes. * '''Vitrolic Best Buds: '''With Daffy Duck. Elmer Fudd Marvin the Martian Voiced by: Rob Paulsen * '''Affably Evil: '''He is an extraterrestrial bent on destroying the planet Earth, but is otherwise calm and polite in behaviour. * '''Aliens Are B*****ds: '''The reason why he wants to blow up Earth is becuase it obstructs his view of Venus. * '''Alliterative Name: M'arvin the 'M'artian. * '''Catch-Phrase: ** "This makes me very angry! Very angry indeed!" or "You have made me very angry! Very angry indeed!". ** "Where's the kaboom? There was supposed to be an Earth-shattering kaboom!". ** "Isn't that lovely?". * Determinator: '''He never gives up on trying to destroy planet earth. * '''Evil Brit: '''He is an evil martian and has a slight British accent in his voice. * '''Faux Affably Evil * No Mouth: '''He doesn't have a visible mouth, yet can still talk. * '''Puny Earthlings: '''He sometimes mocks earthlings due to the fact that he believes that they are "weak". * '''Soft-Spoken Sadist: '''He keeps his calm tone even in his schemes to destroy the Earth. * '''Tranquil Fury: '''He doesn't actually get angry, he just outright states that he is. * '''That Makes Me Feel Angry Taz the Tasmanian Devil Voiced by: Jim Cummings * Ax-Crazy: 'He has a violent and uncontrollable appetite. * '''Big Eater: '''He has the ability to eat nearly ''everything. * '''Everything's Better with Spinning: '''What do you expect? He's the Tasmanian Devil! * '''Extreme Omnivore: '''He can eat objects both edible and inedible, even dangerous objects that would otherwise kill him like explosives, a venomus snake, etc. * '''Gasshole: '''He sometimes even says "excuse me" after. * '''Hulk Speak: '''He occasionally talks like this. * '''Informed Species: '''Tasmanian devils, in reality, have black fur and ''never ''spin like tornadoes. * '''Scary Teeth: '''Unlike the other characters who have square teeth, he has sharp pointy teeth. * '''Too Dumb to Live: '''Even for a ravenous marsupial like him. * '''The Unintelligible * Villainous Glutton Sylvester Cat Voiced by: Jeff Bennett * Adaptational Heroism: He's seen reluctantly rescuing Tweety from other cats at one point. * Butt-Monkey: When giving chase on that Tweety Bird. * Cats Are Mean: You're just not whistling Dixie, brother. * Catch-Phrase: "Suffering succotash!" * Deadpan Snarker: At times. * The Only One Allowed to Defeat You: Tweety's his lunch, not any other cat's. Remember that. * Vitriolic Best Buds:: With Tweety. Just not to Bugs and Daffy's extent. Tweety Bird Voiced by: Tara Strong * Ambiguous Gender: '''Some jokes in the series poke fun at his gender. * '''Arch-Enemy: '''Sylvester Cat. * '''Baby Talk: '''He speaks like this all the time, just to increase his cuteness. * '''Badass Adorable: '''He takes this Up to Eleven due to his Powerpuff-esque redesign. * '''Beware the Nice Ones: '''He can really kick Sylvester's ass. * '''Catch-Phrase: ** "Bad ol' putty tat!". ** "I tawt I taw a puddy tat!". ** "I did! I did taw a puddy tat!". In later episodes, the grammar was corrected so that he said, "I did tee ''a putty tat!". * '''Dude Looks Like a Lady: '''Made even worse by the fact that Tara Strong voices him in the show. * '''The Fake Cutie' * Innocent Blue Eyes * Invincible Hero: '''He does become the butt of a few jokes, but otherwise ''always ''comes out on top. * '''Killer Rabbit: '''He is a small and adorable canary who can knock the lights out of Sylvester. * '''Pint-Sized Powerhouse: '''He often attacks Sylvester with heavy objects that would be otherwise impossible for him to carry in reality. * '''Ridiculously Cute Critter Speedy Gonzales Foghorn Leghorn Barnyard Dawg Pepe Le Pew Penelope Pussycat Wile E. Coyote Voiced by: Tom Kane (whenever he speaks) * Acme Products: '''He uses those all the time. * '''Amusing Injuries: '''Ranges from getting flattened, burned, run over by trucks and trains, falling off cliffs, etc. * '''Anti-Villain: '''He is a hungry coyote who chases the Road Runner because he wants to satisfy his hunger. * '''Arch-Enemy: '''The Road Runner. * '''Ash Face: '''Whenever he gets caught in a huge explosion. * '''Butt-Monkey: '''He is just as unlucky in the shorts by Chuck Jones. * '''Canis Latinicus: '''He and the Road Runner receive new ridiculous scientific names Once per Episode. * '''Determinator: '''He's still unsuccessfully attempting to kill and eat the Road Runner to this day. * '''Ditzy Genius * Expressive Ears: '''His long ears would often move in response to his emotions. * '''Failure Is the Only Option: '''The best way he can solve his problem is to ''merely ''buy his own food, but he's too determined to catch that bird to do so. * '''Gadgeteer Genius * Gravity Is a Harsh Mistress: '''Gravity is his ''worst enemy. * '''Harmless Villain: '''He counts as this because he ''never ''gets that close to actually hurting the Road Runner. * '''Hoist by His Own Petard: '''Just like in the classic cartoons. * '''Humiliation Conga: '''He suffers this in some Road Runner episodes. * '''Impact Silhouette: '''Main causes will be falling into a canyon, crashing into a cliff wall, etc. * '''Made of Iron: '''To the point that not even a bite from a poisonous rattlesnake can kill him. * '''Oh, Crap!: '''He does this expression whenever disaster is about to strike against him. * '''Small Name, Big Ego: '''He sometimes refers to himself as "Wile E. Coyote, super genius". * '''Suddenly Voiced: '''When he's not paired with the Road Runner. * '''Super-Persistent Predator: '''He refuses to go after anything other than the Road Runner. * '''Talking with Signs: '''His main form of communication in the Road Runner episodes. * '''Those Wily Coyotes: '''His constant blunders and failures make him a subversion of this trope. * '''Throw the Dog a Bone: '''Unlike in the original shorts, he gets a happy ending a few times. Good examples would be ''"A Looney Puffs Christmas" ''and the episode ''"Technolo-Jeepers". * '''The Voiceless: '''In the Road Runner episodes. Road Runner Voiced by: Paul Julian (uncredited) * '''Airplane Arms: '''Since he's given the same Powerpuffed design as the rest of the ''Looney Tunes ''characters, he runs with his arms/wings stretched out. * '''Alliterative Name: R'oad Runner. * '''Acrophobic Bird: '''He spends most of his time road-running than flying. * '''Adaptational Badass: '''He shows shades of this trope in a few episodes. * '''Amazing Technicolor Wildlife: '''Unlike the usual brown and white coloring of real roadrunners, he is blue and purple. * '''Arch-Enemy: '''Wile E. Coyote. * '''Badass Adorable: '''Slightly more than in the original cartoons. * '''Blowing a Raspberry: '''Whenever he blows a raspberry, it sounds like this. * '''Catch-Phrase: '"Beep beep!". Although some people might misinterpret it as "Meep meep!". * '''Informed Species: '''Just like his original counterpart, he hardly looks anything like the real bird. * '''Invincible Hero: '''He always emerges victorious over the Coyote. * '''Jump Scare: '''He frequently does this to Wile E. Coyote. * '''Perpetual Smiler: '''He ''never ''ever frowns, not even when he is in great danger. * '''Stock Audio Clip: '''His "Beep beep!" noise and his tongue-popping noise. * '''Super Speed: '''He's so fast he can set the road on fire. * '''Talking with Signs Ralph Wolf Voiced by: Tom Kenny * Butt-Monkey: '''He suffers as much as Wile E. Coyote. * '''Catch-Phrase: '''He uses "Good mornin', Sam!" when he and Sam start for work, and "Goodnight, Sam!" at the end of the day. * '''Expy: '''He's basically Wile E. Coyote with an appetite for sheep. * '''Friendly Enemy: '''With Sam Sheepdog. * '''Identical Stranger: '''He looks an awful lot like Wile E. Coyote, with a red-colored nose. * '''Mid-Battle Tea Break: '''Sometimes, when the punch clock whistles for break time during his beating from Sam, he and the latter engage in a lunch break. * '''Species Surname: '''Ralph '''Wolf. * '''Stock Animal Diet: '''He craves sheep. Sam Sheepdog Category:List of characters Category:Tropes Category:Aldrine25's Ideas